deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira
Moira, also known as Mora is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Appearance Moira has short blue hair and deep blue eyes. Moira is wearing the typical blue hermit garb. Base Stats The past revisited Prior to their deaths, Moira and Bonn were patrolling in the Northwest Valde for suspicious figures. Bonn replied saying it's the usual bad news, that there were monsters, foul weather and poor crops. He tells Moira that he wishes there were more good news, with the latter replying gleefully that she does. She mentions to him that she had overheard that they're getting reinforcements and also that the king is leading the army in their direction. Excited by the news, Bonn stated they should tell the others about it. Website Description A calm and collected woman with combat experience to share. She is engaged to Wunsche of the 4th Order. Tome Description She is a strong and beautiful woman who commands a great deal of respect from her subordinates. Her unit has been known to get rowdy at times, but she has a lot of pride in all of them. Although she is generally calm, when Moira gets angry, she does not hold anything back, and her subordinates have learned how to keep her content. Moira is currently taking care of the stray dog that Cress found, and she is betrothed to Wunsche. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Wunsche, A Precious One: "I thought I just wanted to be his support..." *On Wunsche, A Precious One: "I'll keep his words when he proposed a secret..." *On Wunsche, A Precious One: "If he ever cheats... I'll take him to hell myself." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "I'm blessed to have so many fine subordinates." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "Bonn is the type to be well-liked by children." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "Bonn played with the lost child I entrusted to him." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "...Maybe I could have ended up with him too..." *On Alonso, A Subordinate: "Alonso is a dependable man. I think Bonn likes him too." *On Bonita, A Subordinate: "If only she could think outside her comfort zone..." *On Cress, A Subordinate: "We decided to keep the stray dog ourselves." *On Nina, Hampton's Sister: "Nina is quite cute. It must worry Hampton to no end." *"A man with a childish streak is a good man." *"He and Wunsche make good rivals." *"I've always thought it'd be fun to have many kids." *"He has endearing qualities, no matter how he looks." *"I'll keep my post, even in marriage. We're knights." *"I want to cut my hair, but he likes it like this." *"My comrades fell one by one... And I couldn't..." *"It was as though their very souls were released..." *"I take great pride in my 11th Order." *"Oops, I need to write him back." *"I can't tell if I'm alive or dead..." *"I'm confident in my skills, but Captain is far better." *"I can't cook. I should talk to my mother about that..." *"A monster... It overwhelmed me with a sheer power..." 'Using Key Item:' *"It was the first time I saw him, but he felt like home." *On Wunsche, A Precious One: "He's more like... a family... than a lover." *"The diamonds reflects light so beautifully..." *"I suppose there's such a thing as destiny." 'Recruitment:' *"If... If I can see him again, then I'll come!" 'Level Up:' *"I feel like I can keep going now..." *"This power... I must not waste it." *"I can still go on...!" *"My power is... overflowing..." 'Exile:' *"What did I do wrong...?" 'Transoul' *On being offered to Bonn, "I'll be... praying for your happiness..." *On being offered to anyone, "Please... Don't scatter my soul in vain!" *On receiving Bonn, "No, wait! We need you still...!" *On receiving anyone, "It seems difficult... But please leave it to me!" Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters